Aria and Aria Junior
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A small story with Aria and her daughter.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Aria and Aria Junior**

**Aria Fitz is 37 years old. She and Ezra are married and live a happy life together. Today Aria is at home with their daughter Belle Aria Fitz, also known as Aria Junior and sometimes Little Aria.**

"Mommy, where's daddy?" says Aria Junior.

"He's a work, sweetie." says Aria as she run her hand through her daughter's dark hair.

"I wish dad was home more, mom..." says Aria Junior.

"So do I, sweetie. Yeah, so do I." says Aria in a soft low voice as she think about Ezra and how much she love him.

"You really love dad, don't you, mommy?" says Aria Junior.

"Of course!" says Aria with a smile.

"Why did you and dad name me Belle when nobody ever call me Belle?" says Aria Junior.

"It was your dad's cousin's name. And your middle name Aria you have after me, of course." says Aria to Aria Junior.

"Okey!" says Aria Junior with a smile.

"Aunt Hanna call you Belle though." says Aria.

"Yeah, she's the only one who does that." says Aria Junior.

"True, but that's okey. I always tell people that they can call you Aria Junior if they want to." says Aria.

"Aria is a cool name!" says Aria Junior.

"It's pretty cool, yes..." says Aria. "When I was a kid like you are now, my mom and dad used to call me Pookie Bear."

"Pookie Bear...?" says Aria Junior with a laugh.

"Yeah! Weird, huh?" says Aria.

"Totally! I hope you and dad don't wanna call me Pookie Bear..." says Aria Junior.

"Don't worry, Aria Junior! Me and dad won't call you that. It's such a lame childish name." says Aria as she give Aria Junior a hug.

"Good! The other kids at school would be evil to me if I was called Pookie Bear..." says Aria Junior.

"I guess that is possible. We sure don't want that to happen." says Aria. "Nobody's gonna call you Pookie Bear, I promise."

"Is it true what everyone says...that I look like you when you were a kid, mommy?" says Aria Junior.

"Yes, I used to look like you when I was a kid, Lil' Aria." says Aria.

"Really?" says Aria Junior.

"Yeah, really! When I look at you it's like seein' myself as a kid all over again, sweetie." says Aria.

"Why does Aunt Emily love another lady?" says Aria Junior.

"That's a little complicated. When you're older I'll tell you about it." says Aria.

"I wanna know now!" says Aria Junior.

"Sorry, sweetie. You're too young." says Aria with a calm mature voice.

"Please!" says Aria Junior with a cute girly pout.

"No, you are too young." says Aria with a smile.

"Okey..." says Aria Junior with a sad voice.

"Here, sweetie! Some candy..." says Aria as she give her daughter a small bag with fruit-candy.

"Yay!" says Aria Junior with a happy tone.

"Aria, you can go to your room and play now." says Aria to Aria Junior.

"Yes, mommy!" says Aria Junior as she run to her room.

"Such a cute little daughter Ezra and I have..." says Aria to herself.

Aria turn on her computer and checks her e-mail. There's one from Spencer. It says: "Hi, Aria! It's me, Spencer. I haven't seen you in nearly two months. How are you doin' these days? Say 'hi' to Ezra and Little Aria from me. Would be nice to see you more often and catch up a bit. Maybe you and Ezra want to have Thanksgiving-dinner with me and Toby this year. I was supposed to be in Scotland during Thanksgiving, but I was lucky to get a week and a half off from my job. Love and blessings from Spencer Veronica Hastings."

Aria giggle a little and sends a response back that says: "Hi, Spence! Me and Ezra would love to have Thanksgiving-dinner with you and Toby. Aria Junior thought it was really fun last time you were here. You're a true friend. Blessings and love from Aria Jennifer Fitz."

Aria look at a silver goblet on the bookshelf. On the goblet is written: "To my best friend Aria from Hanna Clarissa Marin."

Next to the silver goblet is a photo of Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily from their last college-year. On the photo is a small piece of paper. On that piece of paper written with Emily's handwriting it says: "Aria, you're so cool. From Emily Sarah Fields."

"I have the best friends ever." thinks Aria to herself.

"Hi, baby!" says Ezra as he enter through the door.

"Welcome home, sexy one!" says a happy Aria as she wrap her arms around Ezra and kiss him with sensuality.

"Thanks, Aria my love." says Ezra.

"I welcome you like that every day and have done so since I became your wife. Don't you grow tired of it...?" says Aria, makin' a little joke.

"No! I never ever grow tired of anything you do, Aria. You're the love of my life." says Ezra with a smile.

"By the way, we're havin' Thanksgiving-dinner with Spence and TC this year." says Aria.

"Oh, really...?" says Ezra.

"Yup! Spencer sent me an e-mail and asked if we want to come and I said that we'd love to..." says Aria.

"And I agree." says Ezra with a smirk.

"I'll be waitin' for you in the bedroom, Ezra..." says Aria as she throw Ezra a sexy wink.

Aria walk towards her and Ezra's bedroom.

"I'm just gonna take a quick shower, baby..." says Ezra. "There in a few!"

"Awesome!" says Aria's voice from the bedroom.

"I love you!" says Ezra before he head into the bathroom.

**The End.**


End file.
